


the dwelling place

by brhboreas



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 1. 他们不是爱人。我们都知道他们不是。2. 梗还真不属于我，都是皮特的↓NME 2015: Sometimes I do rush over [to the mic], but that's only because after you have had a few drinks and smoked a certain amount you get that really nice smell on your breath. You know, like when your lover has got that winey, smoky taste. Not that Carl's my lover... I'd rather toss off a frog.VICE 2016: It  (soulmate)'s a beautiful thing that we should all believe in. I miss my friend so much. I still think not spending enough time with him. He is my soulmate. I love him. That's the truth. They gonna say soulmate is a myth and it’s bang. But when you experience a soulmate, and that's what destroys the myth.（这段是自己听的，很可能有不对的地方QWQ）





	the dwelling place

**Author's Note:**

> 1. 他们不是爱人。我们都知道他们不是。
> 
> 2. 梗还真不属于我，都是皮特的↓
> 
> NME 2015: Sometimes I do rush over [to the mic], but that's only because after you have had a few drinks and smoked a certain amount you get that really nice smell on your breath. You know, like when your lover has got that winey, smoky taste. Not that Carl's my lover... I'd rather toss off a frog.
> 
>  
> 
> VICE 2016: It  (soulmate)'s a beautiful thing that we should all believe in. I miss my friend so much. I still think not spending enough time with him. He is my soulmate. I love him. That's the truth. They gonna say soulmate is a myth and it’s bang. But when you experience a soulmate, and that's what destroys the myth.（这段是自己听的，很可能有不对的地方QWQ）

Pete坚称自己是个诗人。今晚的他和这一个月来每晚的他一样，点一杯啤酒，把衬衣口袋上别着的笔取下来，在从Carl那里要来的免费纸巾上写写画画。酒馆里人并不多，他却总是把极高又极瘦的身子蜷起来，塞进吧台的角落里，肩膀缩着，眼睛几乎要触碰到纸张、空洞地张着，口中含含糊糊地念念有词。

他忽然直起身子，上身倾向了吧台那头正在擦拭杯子的Carl：“你听到了吗？”

Carl把嘴里的烟头拿出来，眯着眼睛问他：“什么？”

Pete咧开嘴笑着，可爱的牙齿与摇晃着脑袋的动作让Carl怀疑起了他的真实年纪：“‘多一道阴影，少一缕光芒，都将有损于这无名之美——（拜伦《她走在美的光影里》）’”

他用羊一样的声音读出诗句，对于提高音量这件事庄重却又漫不经心。但这还是足够酒馆里的人听得清楚了。Carl因为四周投射过来的目光而脸红起来，烟又重新叼进嘴里，他想假装自己和Pete无关，拿起杯子打算继续擦拭，Pete却用一种像是要哭出来一样的语气大声喊他：“Carl——”

Carl把烟头掐灭，向后台的John打了个招呼，就来到Pete身边，拉起他的衣领朝外面走去。

“噢，Carl！‘您的头发像是串葡萄，就像是以东葡萄园里垂下的串串黑色葡萄……（王尔德《莎乐美》）’”

他们来到酒馆后面的小巷子里，Pete被Carl按在了墙上。Carl瞪着Pete，Pete笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“你想干什么？”

“Carl，Carl……”Pete晃荡着身子，“我只是想说，你有我见过的最漂亮的眼睛。”

Carl觉得脸上发烫，拽着Pete衣领的手更紧了些：“该死的Pete你究竟要干什么？！”

他们的脸凑得极近，Pete能闻到Carl的呼吸。他眨眨眼：“Carl，你刚刚在抽烟。”

Carl皱起眉：“是，你明明也看到了。”

Pete扬起鼻子嗅了嗅：“Carl，你真好闻。”

Carl放开了Pete。他怀疑地打量着Pete，Pete有着一头乱糟糟的毛寸，穿着半新不旧的T恤和牛仔。他真的不太确定Pete究竟是多大年纪，但他还是从烟盒里摸出了一支递过去：“你想要吗？”

“谢谢，Carl。”Pete把烟接过来，像是拿到新玩具的孩子一样兴奋，翻来覆去地看：“要怎么做？”

Carl抓着他的手，摸出打火机，把他手里的烟点燃：“没什么，就只要，吸，呼。”

“吸，呼。”Pete小声重复着Carl的话，盯着烟卷燃烧着的末端。纸张与尼古丁一点一点成为灰烬，手指抖一抖就落下来。

Carl给自己点了一支。Pete还在盯着烟看，Carl不耐烦地拉起他的手，在Pete慌乱的抗拒中把烟塞到他嘴里。Pete第一次吸入烟雾，皱着脸剧烈地呛咳起来，眼里起了一层水汽。这逗乐了Carl，他甚至都没法再把烟稳稳地叼在嘴里，只好用手指夹着，弯着腰放声大笑。而Pete向着墙的方向缩了缩，喘息声里带着哭泣，却又跟着Carl笑起来。

Pete再次拿起烟。吸，呼。尼古丁的气味在脑子里炸开。他盯着自己吐出的烟雾，突发奇想道：“我想现在还需要有酒。”

出乎他意料的，Carl点了点头，还拍拍他的肩膀：“我请你。”

“我不要啤酒！”Pete对着重新走进酒馆的Carl喊着，Carl没有回头。

-

他们分享了一瓶威士忌。也许不到一瓶，但是酒瓶已经碎掉了，谁也说不清他们究竟喝了多少。这是Pete第一次喝烈性酒，他不管不顾就拿起酒瓶豪饮的样子吓到了Carl，Carl慌忙把瓶子夺过来，但还是晚了一步：Pete已经开始站不稳了。他好像这才意识到酒的辣，整张脸皱起来，咳嗽的声音像在呕吐。Carl扶着他靠在了墙上。

“Carl，你相信灵魂伴侣吗？”

Carl喝一口酒。他也站不稳了，于是靠在了Pete身边：“我不知道，你呢？”

Pete扭动了一下身子，摆出要展开长篇大论的架势。

“灵魂伴侣，”他紧紧挨着Carl，Carl也靠住他，端起瓶子又喝了一口，“人们都说，这是个传说。我也认为如此。但是，Carl，你要知道这是因为，我还没有找到我的灵魂伴侣。”

他的头凑过来，烟酒的气味喷洒在Carl的脸上。Carl又灌下一口酒，手臂无法再承受这瓶酒的重量了。酒瓶就是在这时碎掉的。

Pete说：“Carl，我不知道这世界上有多少人能找到自己的灵魂伴侣，我不知道它是不是个传说。但是Carl，我想它是个传说，而我想，我是个幸运儿，在遇见你的时候，我确信我已经把这个传说打破了。”

Carl想抽烟，手臂却沉重到无法抬起，索性把烟扔掉了。

“你为什么要读诗？”

“什么？”

“‘多一道阴影，少一缕——’”

“噢！Carl，”Pete笑着把头埋进Carl的肩窝，“我只是想引起你的注意，而且我猜你喜欢别人说你漂亮。”

“不，我不喜欢。”好吧，其实他喜欢，但是他不打算把这个告诉Pete。

Pete咯咯笑了起来。

“Carl，”Pete看向Carl的眼神像是被猎枪射中后的白兔，他在寻找那个向他开枪的猎人，“你真好闻，我想亲你。”

Carl嘟嘟囔囔地拉过Pete的脑袋，却因为没有稳住脚跟而带着Pete摔倒在地上。他的后背真的很疼，可是Pete像发情的兔子一样贪求着他的呼吸，而他也同样渴求着Pete。疼痛微不足道。

“我他妈一定是疯了才明白你的意思。”

他们感受着彼此口中的烈酒与香烟。呼，吸。Pete那具比Carl高了不少的躯体轻飘得像是没有骨头，而Carl伸出手稳稳地接住了他。


End file.
